<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Overdue by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911008">Long Overdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester'>WonderfulWorldOfWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Place Like You [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jensen Ackles/Reader - Freeform, Jensen/Reader - Freeform, Jensen/Singer!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 in the No Place Like You Series<br/>Jensen x Reader, Y/F/N (Your Friend’s Name), Jared </p>
<p>Series summary: Your best friend finally convinces you to put on your big girl panties and go to a Supernatural convention while you are in Atlanta. Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought you would catch Jensen’s eye. Little does he know, you have your own spotlight. (I’m terrible at summaries)</p>
<p>Word Count: 1237</p>
<p>Warnings: None, well maybe a hint of slight insecurity in regards to no make up, but literally its only a split second.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Place Like You [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  Remember, THIS IS FICTION. There is in now way hate intended to his family. The first part is a flashback, and is in italics. Once the text is back to normal, it’s in present time. </p>
<p>Also, sorry for any stray grammar/spelling/autocorrect fails.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen’s POV </p>
<p>The moment I step foot back into the hotel, Jared is jumping on me like a giant dog when you get home from a long trip. “Hey man! Hey, how’d it go, huh?” </p>
<p>Kim and Briana laugh and pry him off of me, “Come on Jared, give him some space, let’s go.” Briana then turns right back to me “But seriously, how’d it go? Spill.” </p>
<p>We all sit down and I tell them about what we talked about, how it went, and then pull my phone out, “… and then there’s this.” I show them how the pic turned out, and none of us can keep a straight face. “I mean one second she’s smiling, and it looks like a great pic, then she sticks her tongue out right as I hit the button, and takes off running down the sidewalk, giggling.” </p>
<p>“I like her!” Briana says. </p>
<p>Kim nods her head in agreement, taking a drink from her water bottle. “Uh, Yeah. Me too. This needs to happen, like now.” </p>
<p>That was about a month ago, and it’s more true now than ever. Y/N and I text back and forth all the time, and we talk on the phone any time we can. It’s a little more complicated now though. I’m back to filming, and if she’s not in the studio recording, she’s in writing sessions. We make it work but there are still those times when I wish it wasn’t such a fight just to get a chance to speak to one another. These days the only time we get to talk is like the middle of the night, and usually one or both of us falls asleep pretty quick into the call. Even with all that goes into trying to get those times, I can’t help but to fall a little harder everyday. </p>
<p>While on a break from shooting this morning, I decided to text her and see what she was up to.  </p>
<p>Jensen: Hey funnyface. </p>
<p>Y/N: Sup, squirrel 😜</p>
<p>Jensen: okay seriously?</p>
<p>Y/N: What? I think it’s funny. Anyway, whatcha up to?</p>
<p>Jensen: On a break between shooting scenes. You? </p>
<p>Y/N: In the studio waiting for one of the techs to fix something. We had a little bit of a technical difficulty this morning. </p>
<p>Jensen: Don’t be breaking things just cause you’re tired haha </p>
<p>Y/N: Oh hush. I wouldn’t be tired if someone hadn’t called me at 2 am this morning. </p>
<p>Jensen: No one said you had to answer the phone.</p>
<p>Y/N: Shut up. </p>
<p>Jensen: Never! 😋 </p>
<p>I decide I’ll call her since it sounds like we both have a minute. Hmm, we’ve never facetimed. Let’s try that. </p>
<p>Y/N’s POV</p>
<p>He’s such a dork. I can just see the look on his face with that last text. </p>
<p>My phone starts ringing, indicating a incoming FaceTime call. Hm, that’s new. Luckily, Y/F/N is in the booth annoying the sound techs. </p>
<p>I click the little answer button, and am greeted by those gorgeous green eyes, and that brilliant smile of his. </p>
<p>“Hey!” He says. </p>
<p>“Hi it’s-” I stop myself, and throw my hand over my face, realizing that what I had just done. I opened a FaceTime call from Jensen looking like this. Not a stitch of make up, hair in a bun, and my choice of clothing would be a raggedy oversized hoodie and leggings. </p>
<p>He lets out a small chuckle, “What?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, I just realized I did something really stupid. </p>
<p>“Okay… am I allowed to know what it was?” He grins. </p>
<p>“You kind of already do, but no.” </p>
<p>“Come on, you can tell me.” </p>
<p>“It’s just that, well, now you’ve met studio me…” I gesture to the general area of my face, “It’s quite a sight, I know”, I say rolling my eyes. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“Seriously? Is your screen blank?” </p>
<p>“No. I see you. I just don’t get what’s so awful about it.” He says in all seriousness. “I like it. It’s seeing the real you. There’s no need to be ashamed of that.” </p>
<p>I catch Jared’s long legs walking by in the background, and all the sudden his face pops into view, “Hey Y/N!” </p>
<p>I can’t help but to laugh, “Hi Jared” </p>
<p>And cue horrible timing, “Did you just say Jared?” Y/F/N bursts through the door, and come crashing into my screen the way Jared had on Jensen’s end. “Hey guys!” </p>
<p>“Hey, Y/F/N!” They say in unison. </p>
<p>The next couple of moments are a little awkward. Neither of us know quite what to say after having our call crashed by our best friends. Y/N/F breaks the silence, “So… Jensen. When are you going to take Y/N on a real date?” </p>
<p>I throw a quick jab to her gut with my elbow. “Y/F/N!” </p>
<p>Jared laughs in the background, “For real though!” </p>
<p>My glare is still on Y/F/N as she continues on, “What? I mean you guys only talk everyday, and it’s obvious you like each other.” </p>
<p>Just as she finished, somebody from the studio calls her into the booth to test the newly fixed equipment, and Jared also gets called away. </p>
<p>“Sorry about her. She can be a little excitable sometimes.” I say hoping he will understand, and brush off the incident. </p>
<p>He just looks down at his arm and then back up, “No. No, they’re right. It’s something that’s been long overdue.” </p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>He chuckles, “Yes, really.” His smile causes those little crinkles around his eyes to come out to play. “I have been trying to find the right time to ask. Our schedules have both been crazy, so it took some time to try to figure out when to say it would be. On top of that, every time I try to ask we always get interrupted, usually by that giant buffoon.” He says motioning to where can guess Jared is standing. </p>
<p>I tilt my head to the side a little, “So does that mean that you were about to ask?” </p>
<p>“Maybe” , he says raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>I try to stop the blush that’s rising to my cheeks, “Well, out with it. Hurry before they come back! It’s like having two overgrown children running around!”</p>
<p>He laughs at my animated voice. “I don’t know if you would call it a ‘real date’, but there is a music festival the weekend of the 2nd. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.” Aw he’s so cute with that boyish grin he has on his face. </p>
<p>There is no stopping the giggle that comes out of my mouth, “I would be delighted.” </p>
<p>There are those eye crinkles again as he smiles big once more, “Awesome! I can’t wait!” </p>
<p>I open my mouth to reply, but get cut off by my producer, “Y/N, everything’s all good. Let’s get back to work.” </p>
<p>“Okay, be there in a minute.” I looked back to Jensen and smiled, “I guess I gotta go. I talk to you later.” </p>
<p>He smiles back, “Bye, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>